Spider In My Mouth
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: 30 years have passed since Tai Lung near killed him off of the Valley. He is now back, although now, he has been followed. Xiwang Long will face the ultimate decision of his life, and when it comes down to it... Can he save the Valley alongside the Dragon Warrior, or die as destiny had planned? Sequel to "The Story Of Xiwang Long" Rated T.


**The overall vote result goes to the PoxTigress pairing, but I still decided to do this as well. Now, I will go look up some PoxTigress stories to get the hang of this XD I hope you'll enjoy, because believe me, this will be better than the original. Yes, the name of the story changed. That's because I found this name better. **

_I'm Back_

"There, I could've sworn he was here!" "Damn it, Subodai, get your head out of your ass and think for a moment!"

The two Secret Forces scouts wandered the small site they could've sworn Xiwang Long had just made the fire and was at the site. The first one, "Subodai," tracked the footprints north of the site, and it led to here, with what looks like a day old fire. However, the smoke still swayed up.

The second one walked up. "Face it, he's not here." "I could've sworn it!" "This will be the second time you messed up our tracking. If we keep on promising Governor Zinzang that we will find him and not, it'll be both our heads."

Subodai gapes and gets up. He growls and his ears prick up to a small noise.

He jerks his head to the west, the sound that sounds as if it's coming above of him. "What the hell?"

The sound makes a light piano tune that sends chills down both scouts' arms and makes their fur stand on end. The piano continues, and it sounds winded up. Subodai crawls up a tree, and sees a figure wind up a small box, making the sound.

The second scout looks up. "Subodai, what the hell is that?!"

_'The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water sprout..._

_Down came the rain, and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun, and dried up the rain..._

_And the tsy bitsy spider crawled up the drain again...'_

The lyrics made from the small recording made the second scout shiver near death in fear, and the body of the first scout fell to the ground limply.

"Holy shit! Subodai!" The scout eyes the pool of blood forming from the head of Subodai, and the second scout is about to leave when the tune cranks backward, and he freezes still. "Where do you think you're going? I'm just having fun!" says a voice out of nowhere, and the second scout coughs out blood and clutches the paw that has been sliced clean through his stomach.

"You won't get away with this, Governor Zinzang will make you pay for your sins!" "The psycho is your god now? Pathetic." The scout's head snaps, and Xiwang rips his paw out of the dead scout's stomach, and walks on.

He grabs his things and walks on.

He heads on to his one direction, the Valley of Peace.

He walks on until he sees the distant outline of the Jade Palace, and walks up farther up the hill to see the bustling Valley below it.

Home.

Everything seemed almost exactly as he left it years ago, and he even knew a few faces roaming by, that he can tell have aged since. He looks away quickly, though. Reminds him too much of his childhood 30 years ago.

He was near to the Jade Palace when he hears a familiar, "Come again!" His nose tightens in the smell of noodles, and looks to the entrance of Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop.

He remembers back when he was 4 and he would steal customers' bowls along with Po when Mr. Ping was not looking, and he only got caught once.

Once more, Xiwang tries to shake off the painful memories.

He steps up the staircase of the Jade Palace, and it doesn't tire him out one bit by surprise. He has reached the top and hears voices training.

A familiar noise of a huge bowl spiraling and tilting, an "Ow!" and a, "Ha ha!"

"Ugh. Monkey, I _will_ beat you at this." "In your dreams!" "...Kids."

Xiwang goes to the door and hesitates to knock.

He sighs and knocks, and the Hall goes silent, besides from one 'sssss' from inside.

The door creaks open, and Shifu looks up to Xiwang, and knows who it is by one look, because of the eyes.

Xiwang bows. "It's been a lone time... Master Shifu."

Shifu looks to Xiwang in surprise.

Po shivers in the back. "Awesome..."


End file.
